Campamento De Verano
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: Scorpion y Sub-Zero van juntos a un campamento de verano. Pronto, se dan cuenta que el campamento tiene unas tradiciones muy extrañas... Allí, Scorpion conoce a Mileena, una misteriosa campista que tiene un velo rosa cubriéndole parte de la cara...
1. Llegada Al Campamento

**Nota: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, he decidido hacer este fic de dos personajes que me gustan mucho, Sub Zero y Scorpion. Cabe decir que en este fic son adolescentes. ¡Disfrutad!**

Capítulo 1

-Scorpion, ya sabes que ir en autobús me marea-se quejó Sub Zero.

-Sub Zero, déjame un rato tranquilo-lo empujé contra la ventanilla-. Ya estamos llegando. ¡Ahora no empieces con el cuento de que ir en autobús te marea!

El autobús avanzó con un gran estrépito por la estrecha carretera. Me agarré al asiento situado frente a mi y miré por la ventanilla.

Sólo se veían pinos. Entre todos, formaban una enorme mancha verde. Los rayos de sol irrumpían a través del polvoriento cristal de la ventanilla.

Estaba impaciente por bajar del autobús. Mi mejor amigo Sub Zero y yo éramos los únicos pasajeros. Resultaba un poco desagradable.

El conductor iba oculto tras una cortina. Yo le había echado una ojeada cuando Sub Zero y yo subimos al autobús. En su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, tenía la tez muy bronceada, la cabellera rubia y rizada, y llevaba un pendiente de plata en una oreja.

-¡Bienvenidos, chicos!-saludó.

Pero una vez comenzado el recorrido, ya no volvimos a verle u oírle. Espeluznante.

Afortunadamente, Sub Zero y yo nos llevamos bastante bien. El es dos años menor que yo. Tiene 13 años. Pero es tan alto como yo. Algunos creen que somos hermanos, aunque no lo somos.

El tiene un rostro alegre y vivaracho, mientras que el mío es serio. Mis padres siempre me dicen que alegre la cara, ¡Incluso cuando estoy de buen humor!

-Estoy un poco mareado, Scorpion-se lamentó mi amigo.

Aparté la mirada de la ventanilla. Sub Zero estaba completamente amarillo y le temblaba la barbilla. Era una mala señal.

-Sub Zero, imagina que no estás en un autobús-le dije-. Imagina que vas en coche.

-Pero el coche también me marea-se quejó.

-Olvida lo del coche-le respondí. No era una buena idea. ¡se marea incluso cuando su padre da marcha atrás para salir del garage de su casa!

Es una mala costumbre que tiene. Se le pone el rostro amarillo, empieza a temblar... y llega el desastre.

-Tienes que aguantar-lo animé-. Pronto estaremos en el campamento y te encontrarás bien.

Sub Zero tragó saliva con fuerza.

El autobús se balanceó al pasar por un gran bache que había en la carretera. Sub Zero y yo pegamos un bote.

-Me estoy mareando mucho-volvió a quejarse Sub Zero.

-¡Ya sé!-grité-. ¡Canta una canción! Eso siempre te alivia. Cántala en voz muy alta. Nadie te oye. Estamos solos en el autobús.

A Sub Zero le encanta cantar. Tiene una voz muy bonita.

El profesor de música del colegio dice que tiene el tono perfecto. No estoy seguro de lo que significa.

Sub Zero se toma muy en serio lo de cantar. Pertenece al coro del padre dice que el próximo otoño le buscará un profesor de canto.

Miré atentamente a mi amigo mientras el autobús volvía a balancearse. Estaba tan amarillo como la piel de un plátano. Mal síntoma.

-Vamos, canta-le ordené.

La barbilla de Sub Zero volvía a temblar. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar una canción de los Beatles que a los dos nos gustaba mucho.

Su voz se quebraba cada vez que el autobús se balanceaba, pero su aspecto mejoró tan pronto como empezó a cantar.

''Ha sido una idea genial, Scorpion'', me felicité a mi mismo.

Observé los soleados pinos mientras escuchaba la canción que canción que cantaba Sub Zero. Verdaderamente, tiene una voz impresionante.

¿Estoy celoso?

Quizás un poco.

Pero el no sabe golpear una pelota de tenis como yo, y siempre le gano en las carreras de natación. Así que estamos empatados.

Sub Zero dejó de cantar. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Ojalá mis padres me hubieran apuntado al campamento de música-suspiró.

-Sub Zero, estamos a mitad del verano-le recordé-. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Nuestros padres esperaron demasiado. Era demasiado tarde.

-Ya lo sé-contestó y frunció el entrecejo-. Pero me hubiera gustado que...

-El campamento Spirit Moon era el único al que podíamos ir a estas alturas del verano-insistí-. ¡Eh, mira!

A través de la ventanilla vi dos ciervos, uno alto y una cría.

-Sí. Increíble. Ciervos-murmuró Sub Zero. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eh, anímate-le dije. Mi amigo tiene un humor muy cambiante. A veces me gustaría pegarle un puñetazo-. Puede que el campamento Spirit Moon sea el más divertido del mundo-aseguré.

-El campamento de música es tan divertido...-suspiró-. Interpretan dos musicales cada verano. ¡Habría sido estupendo!

-Sub Zero, olvídalo-le ordené-. Disfrutemos de este campamento, son pocas semanas.

De pronto, el autobús chirrió y se paró.

Sorprendido, me balanceé hacia delante, luego hacia atrás. Me volví hacia la ventanilla esperando ver un campamento, pero sólo había pinos y más pinos.

-¡Campamento Spirit Moon! ¡Todo el mundo abajo!-gritó el conductor.

¿Todo el mundo? ¡Si sólo estábamos Sub Zero y yo!

El conductor asomó la cabeza desde el otro lado de la cortina y nos dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, chicos?-preguntó.

-Fantástico-contesté mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Sub Zero no dijo nada.

El conductor descendió del autobús. Le seguimos a lo largo del costado. Se agachó en el maletero, sacó nuestras mochilas y sacos de dormir, y lo dejó todo sobre el césped.

-Mmm... ¿Dónde está el campamento?-preguntó Sub Zero.

Me protegí del sol con la mano y miré a mi alrededor. Sólo vi una estrecha carretera que se prolongaba en una curva y desaparecía en el bosque de pinos.

-Recto por ahí, chicos-indicó el conductor. Apuntó hacia un camino descuidado que empezaba entre los árboles-. Está muy cerca. No tiene pérdida.

El conductor cerró el compartimento de equipajes y subió de nuevo al autobús.

-¡Que os divirtáis!-gritó.

La puerta se cerró y el autobús se fue.

Sub Zero y yo echamos un vistazo hacia el descuidado camino a través de los rayos de sol. Me colgué del hombro la mochila con la ropa. Luego me coloqué el saco de dormir bajo el brazo.

-¿No deberían haber mandado a alguien del campamento para que viniera a recibirnos?-preguntó Sub Zero.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya has oído al conductor. Dijo que el campamento está a dos pasos de aquí.

-¿Y qué?-insistió-. ¿No deberían haber enviado a un monitor a recogernos en la carretera?

-No es el primer día de campamento-le recordé-. Estamos a mitad del verano. Deja de quejarte por todo, Sub Zero. Recoge tus cosas y vámonos ¡Me estoy asando de calor aquí!

A veces tengo que hacer de hermano mayor y darle órdenes. ¡Si no, no haríamos nada!

Sub Zero cogió sus cosas y yo inicié la marcha.

El conductor tenía razón. Tras andar dos o tres minutos, nos encontramos en una pequeña explanada cubierta de césped en la que había una señal de madera que rezaba ''CAMPAMENTO SPIRIT MOON'' en letras rojas. Una flecha hacia la derecha indicaba el camino.

-¿Ves? ¡Ya hemos llegado!-exclamé contento.

Subimos una corta pendiente hasta una pequeña colina. Al llegar a la cima vimos nuestro objetivo.

Había filas de pequeñas cabañas blancas frente a un lago azul. Algunas canoas estaban amarradas a un muelle de madera que se adentraba en el lago.

A un lado se levantaba un gran edificio de piedra. Probablemente se trataba del comedor o del centro de reunión. Cerca del bosque se distinguía una plaza de tierra, rodeada de bancos. Imaginé que era el lugar donde se hacían los fuegos del campamento.

-¡Mira, Scorpion, hay un campo de béisbol y otro de fúbol!-exclamó Sub Zero mientras los señalaba.

-¡Qué bien!-contesté.

Frente a los árboles divisé una fila de dianas rojas y blancas.

-¡Uau! ¡También se puede practicar tiro al arco!-le dije. Me encanta ese deporte, y soy bastante bueno.

Me coloqué la pesada bolsa de ropa en la espalda y empezamos a descender la colina, hacia el campamento.

Los dos nos detuvimos a mitad de la cuesta y nos miramos mutuamente.

-¿No notas algo extraño?-preguntó Sub Zero.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí.

Tuve una sensación muy extraña. De pronto, se me secó la garganta y noté un peso en el estómago.

El campamento estaba vacío.

No había nadie.


	2. ¿¡Solos!

Capítulo 2.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-pregunté mientras recorría todas las cabañas con la mirada. No se veía a nadie.

-Quizá nos hemos equivocado de sitio...-dijo Sub Zero tímidamente.

-¿¡Qué!?-apunté hacia la señal- ¿Cómo vamos a habernos equivocado? Allí pone Campamento Spirit Moon, ¿No?

-Quizá se han ido todos de excursión al campo o algo así-sugirió Sub Zero.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso no sabes nada de campamentos?-pregunté bruscamente-. En los campamentos no se hacen excursiones. ¡No hay dónde ir!

-¡No hace falta que me grites!-se quejó mi amigo.

-Entonces deja de decir estupideces-contesté enfadado-. Estamos solos en medio del bosque en un campamento vacío. Debemos pensar con claridad.

-Quizá todos están en ese edificio de piedra de allí-apuntó Sub Zero-. Vayamos a ver.

No vi algún signo de vida allí. El campamento parecía una foto.

-Sí, vayamos-contesté-. Será mejor que lo probemos.

Todavía nos encontrabamos a mitad de la colina cuando de pronto oímos un grito que nos hizo detenernos y quedarnos boquiabiertos.

-¡Eh! ¡ Vosotros! ¡Esperad!

Detrás de nosotros apareció un hombre que llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta también blanca. Aparentaba unos treinta años.

-¡Eh! ¿De dónde sales?-grité. El hombre me había asustado de verdad.

El hombre señaló hacia el bosque.

-Estaba recogiendo leña-explicó-. He perdido la noción del tiempo.

-¿Eres un monitor?-pregunté.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con la parte delantera de la camiseta.

-Sí. Me llamo Kung Lao. Vosotros sois Scorpion y Sub Zero, ¿No?

Asentimos con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Siento llegar tan tarde-se disculpó Kung Lao-. ¿Estábais asustados?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-contesté rápidamente.

-Scorpion tenía un poco de miedo. Pero yo no.-dijo Sub Zero. A veces, se pone muy plasta.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-le pregunté a Kung Lao-. No hemos visto a nadie todavía...

-Se han ido todos-contestó Kung Lao. Hizo un movimiento triste con la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirarnos tenía una expresión asustada en el rostro.

-Nosotros tres... estamos solos-concluyó con voz temblorosa.


	3. El Director

Capítulo 3

-¡¿Qué se han ido?!-Sub Zero gritó con un tono estridente-. Pero, pero... ¿Adónde han ido?

-¡No puede ser que no haya nadie más! El bosque...

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kung Lao. Luego, se echó a reír.

-Lo siento, chicos. No aguanto más.-nos rodeó los hombros con los brazos y nos acompañó al campamento-. Era una broma.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una broma?-pregunté. Estaba muy desconcertado.

-Es una broma que siempre hacemos en el campamento Spirit Moon-explicó Kung Lao, que todavía seguía riendo-. Se la gastamos a todos los recién llegados.

-Ja, ja. Una broma muy graciosa-respondí en plan irónico.

-¿Siempre tratáis de asustar a los nuevos campistas?-preguntó Sub Zero.

Kung Lao asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Es una costumbre de este campamento. Aquí tenemos muchas tradiciones. Ya veréis. Esta noche, en el fuego del campamento...

De pronto apareció un hombre muy alto también vestido de blanco caminando hacia nosotros, y Kung Lao interrumpió su discurso.

-¡Eh!-gritó el hombre con una voz profunda, que retumbaba.

-Es Shao Kahn-susurró Kung Lao-. Él dirige el campamento.

-¡Eh!-repitió Shao Kahn mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros-. Scorpion, ¿Cómo va eso?-Me dio una palmada en la espalda que casi me estampa contra los árboles.

El hombre nos dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Sub Zero y a mí.

Era enorme, me recordaba a un gran oso pardo que había en el zoo cerca de casa.

Tenía una gran calavera de animal a modo de sombrero en la cabeza. Los ojos rojos y muy pequeños, como canicas, asomaban bajo unas cejas negras muy pobladas.

Los brazos que salían de la camiseta eran muy fuertes, semejantes a los de un luchador y el cuello, tan ancho como el tronco de un árbol.

Se inclinó un poco para estrechar la mano de Sub Zero. Oí un crujido y vi que Sub Zero se quejaba en silencio de dolor.

-Un buen apretón de manos, muy firme, hijo-le dijo Shao Kahn a Sub Zero. Entonces se volvió hacia mí-. ¿Os ha gastado Kung Lao nuestra broma de ''Solos en el bosque'', chicos?-Su voz retumbaba con tanta fuerza que deseé taparme los oídos.

-Sí, lo ha hecho-confesé-. Yo me creí de verdad que no había nadie por aquí.

-Es una de nuestras tradiciones más antiguas-explicó con una sonrisa-. Antes de acompañaros a vuestra cabaña os quiero enseñar el saludo del campamento Spirit Moon-anunció-. Kung Lao y yo os lo demostraremos.

Se pusieron uno frente al otro.

-¡Eeeh, Spirits!-cantó a gritos Shao Kahn.

-¡Eeeh, Spirits!-contestó Kung Lao.

Luego se saludaron el uno al otro con la mano izquierda, colocándosela sobre la nariz y, luego, elevándola y haciéndola girar en el aire.

-Así es como nuestros campistas se saludan entre ellos-explicó Shao Kahn. Nos cogió a Sub Zero y a mí y nos puso uno frente a la otro-. Intentadlo.

A mí este tipo de cosas me averguenzan. Hacen que me sienta como un idiota.

Pero acababa de llegar al campamento. Y no quería que aquel hombre creyera que soy un antipático. Así que me coloqué frente a mi amigo.

-¡Eeeh, Spirits!-grité. Saludé a Sub Zero haciendo un gesto rápido.

-¡Eeeh, Spirits!-Sub Zero mostró mucho más entusiasmo que yo. A el le gustan este tipo de cosas. Me dió un enérgico saludo.

Shao Kahn se rió en voz alta.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Creo que los dos vais a ser buenos miembros del campamento Spirit Moon.

Le guiñó el ojo a Kung Lao.

-Por supuesto el fuego de campamento de esta noche será la verdadera prueba.

Kung Lao asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿El fuego de campamento de esta noche? ¿Una prueba?-pregunté.

Shao Kahn me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-No te preocupes por eso, Scorpion.

-Todos los recién llegados asisten a un fuego de campamento de bienvenida-explicó Kung Lao-. Es la ocasión ideal para que conozcan las tradiciones del campamento.

-No les digas nada más-le ordenó Shao Kahn a Kung Lao-. Queremos sorprenderlos, ¿No?

-¿Sorprendernos?-dije atragantándome.

¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento? ¿Por qué mi garganta volvía a secarse?

-¿Se cantan canciones en el fuego de bienvenida?-preguntó Sub Zero-. Me gusta mucho cantar. Voy a clases de canto y...

-No te preocupes. Cantarás mucho-lo interrumpió Shao Kahn en voz baja, casi amenazante.

Detecté una mirada gélida en sus ojos. Y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

''Intenta asustarnos'', pensé.

-Chicos, creo que el fuego de campamento de esta noche os gustará-dijo Shao Kahn-. ¡Si es que sobrevivís, claro!

Kung Lao y él se rieron.

-Nos veremos luego-se despidió Kung Lao. Nos dirigió un saludo y desapareció entre los árboles.

-Éstas serán vuestras literas-indicó Shao Kahn.

Sub Zero y yo arrastramos nuestras bolsas y los sacos de dormir al interior de la cabaña. Había literas apoyadas contra tres de las paredes, una cómoda de madera y pequeños armarios.

''No está mal'', pensé.

-Esta litera está vacía-nos indicó Shao Kahn-. Decidid vosotros quién dormirá arriba y quién abajo.

-Yo tengo que dormir abajo-contestó Sub Zero-. Me muevo mucho durante la noche.

-Y canta mientras duerme-le expliqué a Shao Kahn-. Increíble, ¿Verdad? ¡Le gusta tanto cantar que no puede dejar de hacelo ni siquiera mientras duerme!

-Entonces será mejor que te presentes al festival de talentos-le dijo Shao Kahn-. Si es que sobrevives esta noche-Se rió.

¿Por qué insiste tanto?

''Nos toma el pelo-me recordé a mi mismo-. Sólo está bromeando.''

-Los lavabos de los chicos están a la izquierda-explicó Marduk-. Y los de las chicas a la derecha. Todos utilizamos el mismo lugar de reunión y el comedor. Es ese edificio de piedra cercano al bosque.

-¿Deshacemos ahora las bolsas?-preguntó Sub Zero.

-Sí. Será mejor que os deis prisa, chicos. El resto de los campistas volverán pronto del bosque con la leña. Entonces haremos el fuego de acampada.

Entonces se volvió, echó a andar con torpeza y cerró la puerta de cristal de un portazo.

-Un tipo divertido-murmuré.

-Da un poco de miedo-admitió Sub Zero.

-Sólo bromea-le contesté-. En todos los campamentos de verano tratan de asustar a los nuevos. Creo.-arrastré mi bolsa de ropa hasta la cama.

Dejé el saco de dormir en una esquina. Luego me dirigí a la cómoda para ver si había algún cajón vacío.

-¡Uau!-grité al pisar algo extraño.

Miré hacia abajo.

Había un charco azul.

Acababa de meter la zapatilla de deporte en un charco azul pegajoso.

-¡Joder!-Traté de retirarla. Aquel líquido espeso se me había pegado en la suela.

Eché un vistazo por la habitación.

Había más charcos azules, uno frente a cada una de las camas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!-grité.


	4. La Fogata De Bienvenida

Capítulo 4

Sub Zero tenía la bolsa abierta sobre la litera inferior y estaba sacando sus cosas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Scorpion?-preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

-Es una especie de baba azul-contesté-. ¡Mira! Hay charcos por todo el suelo.

-Ya ves-murmuró Sub Zero. Se volvió y echó un vistazo al líquido azul pegado a mi zapatilla-. Debe ser una tradición del campamento-bromeó.

-No tiene gracia ¡Agg!-exclamé. Me agaché y toqué el líquido con un dedo-. ¡Está helado!

La baba azul estaba muy fría.

Retiré la mano, sorprendido.

El frío se extendió por todo mi brazo. Agité la mano con fuerza y me la froté, tratando de que entrara en calor.

-Qué raro...-murmuré.

-¡Es la hora del fuego de la acampada!

El grito de Shao Kahn a través de la puerta sacudió nuestra cabaña.

Sub Zero y yo nos dimos la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta. Habíamos tardado mucho en sacar nuestras cosas de las bolsas. Me sorprendí al comprobar que el Sol ya se había puesto.

-Todos os están esperando-anunció Shao Kahn-. A todos nos encanta la fogata de bienvenida.

Sub Zero y yo le seguimos al exterior. Respiré profundamente. El aire era fresco y olía a pino.

-¡Uau!-gritó Sub Zero.

El fuego de campamento ya ardía. Las llamas naranjas y amarillas saltaban hacia el cielo gris.

Seguimos a Shao Kahn hacia la explanada circular donde habían encendido el fuego. Allí vimos por primera vez a todos los campistas y monitores.

Estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, frente a nosotros. Mirándonos.

-¡Todos van vestidos iguales!-exclamé.

-Es el uniforme del campamento-explicó Shao Kahn-. Después del fuego del campamento os daré vuestros uniformes.

A medida que Sub Zero y yo nos íbamos acercando al círculo, los campistas y monitores iban poniéndose de pie. Un ensorecedor ''¡EEH, SPIRITS!'' hizo que los árboles se agitaran.

Kung Lao apareció detrás nuestra.

-Bienvenidos, chicos-dijo-. Vamos a hacer perritos calientes en el fuego antes de empezar las actividades alrededor de la hoguera. Así que coged un pincho y una salchicha y uníos a nosotros.

El resto de los chicos ya estaban alineados frente a la larga mesa llena de comida.

Mientras me acercaba a toda prisa a ponerme en la fila, varios chicos me saludaron.

-Estás en mi cabaña-dijo un chico alto de piel oscura-. ¡Es la mejor!

-¡La cabaña número siete es la que manda!-añadió una chica gritando.

Parecían ser chicos muy agradables.

Me sentí un poco extraño al no ir vestido de blanco. Yo llevaba una camiseta dorada y unos pantalones vaqueros descoloridos. Me pregunté si Sub Zero se sentía también raro.

Me volví y lo busqué en la fila. Estaba detrás de mí, hablando animadamente con un chico cuyo cabello tenía un extraño color plateado. Me alegré de ver que había hecho un amigo tan pronto.

Cogí una salchicha y me volví hacia el fuego. Ya había algunos chicos apiñados alrededor de la hoguera, acercando los perritos calientes a la hoguera con un pincho.

''¿Dónde estarán los pinchos?'', me pregunté, y eché una ojeada a mi alrededor.

-Los pinchos están ahí-anunció una chica a mi espalda, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Al volverme vi a una chica de aproximadamente mi edad, vestida de blanco, por supuesto.

Era muy guapa. Tenía los ojos marrones y una cabellera negra muy brillante recogida en una coleta que le caía sobre la espalda. Además, tenía una especie de velo rosa cubriéndole la boca.

-Los nuevos nunca encuentran los pinchos-aseguró. Me condujo hasta un montón de pinchos colocados junto a un árbol. Cogió dos y me dio una a mí-. ¿Tú eres Scorpion, no?- para ser una chica, tenía una voz muy profunda, como si todo el rato susurrara.

-Sí-contesté.

De repente me sentí muy tímido, no sé por qué.

-Yo soy Mileena-se presentó y echó a andar hacia los chicos que se apiñaban alrededor del seguí.

Vi a un chico con gafas de sol tratando de comerse cuatro perritos a la vez para sorprender a una chica rubia, que no le hacía ni caso.

-¡Qué bruto!-exclamó Mileena-. Vayámonos de aquí.

Me condujo hacia el otro lado de la hoguera. Algo estalló en el fuego. Me sobresalté y Mileena se rió.

Nos sentamos en el césped, alzamos los largos pinchos y acercamos los perritos calientes a las llamas.

-A mí me gusta muy hecho-comentó Mileena. Giró su pincho y lo acercó más a las llamas-. Me encanta que sepa un poco a quemado. ¿Y a ti cómo te gusta?

Abrí la boca con intención de contestar, pero mi salchicha se desprendió del pincho.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamé. Vi cómo caía sobre la alfombra de brasas al rojo vivo en el interior de la hoguera.

Me volví hacia Mileena. Ella, para mi sorpresa y horror, se inclinó hacia delante y metió la mano en el fuego.

Cogió el perrito caliente de entre las cenizas y lo levantó.


End file.
